What is Really Concidered Reality
by GottaGetM3sumPIE
Summary: Bulma and the gang are shapeshifters. When an old friend/new enemy makes an appearence,what will happen? What about vegeta will he win Bulma's heart in the end? a b/v, g/cc, k/18 fanfic...POLL GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...here is a story i thought would be really cool...its a B/V, G/CC, K/18 fanfic...hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Bulma POV 

You know, there aren't many wonders left in the world that haven't been discovered.

Then again if there are _things_ that don't want to be discovered they'll do everything in their power not to get discovered.

Well what if I were one of those things?

Would I be considered some type of monster?

A freak?

Something that should only be considered a myth?

Well guess what, I am very real, now whether or not you fear me or not, well that's your problem.

XXXXXXXXX

"BULMA! Wake up or you'll be late for school!"

You would think that being the same species my mom would understand that I can't stand getting up this early to learn things I learned when I was six. Then again, she just thinks that school is just a place for me to be sociable with others my age.

The thing is that not everyone my age can shift into an animal. Everyone in our "pack" can shift into an animal. What animal, though is not our decision, but the animals.

See long ago, when the first people of the world came, the animals instantly became attached to them. Unfortunately whenever the animal died, its spirit stayed there wandering forever alone. The humans could never let that happen, so they made a treaty with Kami, guardian of this world. The treaty was that with each newborn child an animal spirit could chose it to stay here or go into the next life. The animal could stay in the body as long as the human can use all of its abilities, including being that animal. The thing was that the animal and human could not pass into the next world; they would just simply fade away from existence.

"BULMA!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Almost falling over my sheets I go into my bathroom take the fastest coldest shower I have ever taken, come out in a maroon formal sweater, black jeans, my favorite black all-stars shoes, with my hair down like usual.

Going down the stairs I saw my father working in his lab on something that was supposed to help figure out the compatibility the animal would have while the child was still a fetus in the mother. I don't believe that will work really well considering no one knows what the animal prefers in humans. I tried to tell my father that but he doesn't want to listen, so I just try to support him to the best of my abilities. Then I saw my mother doing the usual, in the kitchen trying to cook as much food as possible so she could give it to the rest of our pack mates.

"Mom, you gotta let the others cook their own food or they'll never learn to fend for themselves."

"But Bulma dear, if I didn't I would feel bad because I always cook so much that I always throw away what doesn't get eaten so why not give it to people?"

"I just don't want you to be taken advantage of, that's all."

"Oh that's pish posh, besides if the did you would get them back for it so I don't worry that much."

"Well if I don't want to miss my first day as a junior, I better just get a piece of toast, take whatever you're cooking for Goku, Chichi, Krillen, and Eighteen, so they can eat on the way. Bye mom, bye dad!"

As I raced out of our suite, as everyone in the pack has one, I saw Goku come out his on my left and Eighteen on my right.

I said "Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

"Hey Bulma, is that food I smell?"

"Jeez if I were to go on your personality and sense of smell I would say you were a dog, not an oversized monkey."

"Eighteeeeen that hurt. I'm not a monkey, I'm a gorilla. Besides that I can't help it if my stomach can't stay full."

"Whatever, I still say you're a monkey. Hey we better get going if we want to get there on time."

"Ok."

After handing Eighteen her little brown paper sack of food, and Goku his backpack of food we headed to the elevator that would lead us to the ground level. Once we got out we saw Chichi and Krillen waiting for us at the lobby's giant glass window doors. To the untrained eye, the building we live in seems like a very expensive hotel that only elites can get into unless you strike the owners interest. Which is our cover at school, because who really wants to break it to the humans that the hotel they all want to stay at is the home of a bunch of shifters. No one does, well not the sane shifters any way.

After a few minutes of chatter and giving them their food we head towards the wooded area so we could shift, well most of us anyway, to make up for time. The only ones that haven't been through our first shift are me and Eighteen.

You shift when you're fully matured and when the conditions are right which is different for everyone. It could be because your life is in danger, or it could be you're at the happiest in your life. I know I will shift my first time in these next two years because my hearing is starting to improve, and I can hear things that happen downstairs with my parents a lot clearly too. And I must say my parents are pretty boring.

When we reached the forests beginning, Goku, Krillen, and Chichi started stripping out of their clothes and gave them to us so they wouldn't get ruined. Luckily all of us have seen each other naked starting when we were five months old.

Krillen shifting into a giant mole, the size of a Great Dane, dove into the dirt with great speed that to the untrained eye would be hard to keep up with. Goku shifted into a big silver back gorilla, almost as big a fully grown normal gorilla, but Goku is still growing, so I don't know how much bigger he's going to get. Eighteen jumped on his back since she had both boys' clothes. Chichi shifted into a human sized raven and lowered her body so I could get on her back.

The best part of the forest is where it starts towards the east end of the "hotel" and ends at the south end of our school. This is convenient because not many people use the south parking lot, except us shifters.

The reason we go to school with humans is quite simple, to keep hidden. Hunters have after us ever since some of the humans who weren't chosen by the first animal spirits found out. Their hatred of the animal spirits spiraled out of control. What you might have called the witch trials was actually a cover up to what was actually the revolution between humans and the peaceful shifters. When they started doing mass murders we had to hide for our safety as well as for the younglings who might be subjected to the cruelty that humans could be a part of.

When Chichi touched the ground, I immediately jumped off so she could shift back into a human. I gave her her clothes, turned to the clearing to find the others clothed and keeping a look out.

"Do you guys sense that?" Eighteen asked as if slightly amused, but we all knew that was a cover up she uses to mask her worry.

"Yeah it's weird, especially if me and you could sense it, can you guys?"

They all nodded, any trace of humor vanished. All we know as of now is that something, or someone, is new and entering our school and it isn't completely human. Which leads to two questions: who is it and what is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys heres the second chap...unfortunately its kinda short...trying to do this before your nap doesn't rally make the creative juices work so just live with it until next chapter...I realized that i didn't do a disclaimer on the first chapter(those things are kinda a pain) so i here it goes**

***WARNING*- I do not own Dragon ball/z/kai/gt/whatever and what you are reading is purely fictional and my idea, be warned of a little swearing and now you can read my master piece in peace :P**

* * *

Bulma POV

Before we could gather an explanation someone was coming from behind us. It was being extremely noisy, breaking branches and rustling leaves. As we heard it coming closer we put ourselves on full alert. We went a little into the forest to make sure that if it were a shifter they wouldn't see us. Footsteps could be heard fully- correction- hoofs could be heard clearly. Coming into our vision was a male moose. Also known to the common person Tien, you could tell it's him because of the bag of clothes he has on his back. (A/N: I couldn't think of a sufficient animal for him, anybody who has ideas tell me….might have a poll on it)

"Jeez, dude you gotta give us a heads up next time! We thought it was rouges." Krillen said relaxing.

Rouges, no one has said something about them in about five months. They used to be members of our and other packs, but they wanted more than what they had. Power. We thought we were in peaceful times, but in actuality it couldn't be farther from the truth. Someone I was dating, and a candidate for mating, Yamcha was actually the leader of rouges. Of course I had no idea, but to this day I have not said what he did to me the day he said he was the leader. Everyone would try to search and destroy him.

"Sorry guys, I was deemed able enough to come to school today and so here I am."

"Well let's get going then before we are late for school."

"Right!"

All of us started to heads towards the front of the school, and all the buses were starting to unload their cargo. We all saw the rowdy boys getting off, and all the girls chatting. One thought was apparently on all our minds. This is going to be one hell of a year.

Vegeta POV(before school with Bulma and co.)

"Come on Veggie head or you're going to be late!"

I swear I am going to kill that idiot for two main reasons:

1. Nobody calls me Veggie head ever, even if they are related to me.

2. Nobody wakes me up this early for any god blessed reason.

"What the hell am I going to be late for exactly? Its too early for anything extremely important!"

"Hello numbskull, have you totally forgotten you start at a new school today? Now get up before ice water is poured all over you!"

I bolt out of bed after that. No, it isn't because I am "excited" about school, or not wanting cold water poured on me, actually I prefer cold water. I just don't want that dolt to enter my room. Even though truth be told I forgot about school.

After getting into the bathroom, taking a shower, putting on clothes that I think are clean, I head downstairs to eat breakfast with my so called guardian. We have been on the run for a while and decided to stay here until _they_ find out where we really are. Unfortunately, I am a shifter, but have yet to be in maturity to actually go through my first shift. Most people from my family would have already been mature enough to go through their first change. I know I'm strong enough now it's the damn animal that's taking its sweet ass time.

After eating I head out to my new school. Reaching the front doors I stop sensing something, and I am not quite sure what, actually who _they_ are. Shifters maybe, I can't tell. Either that or they are very powerful beings. This means I might be able to have a couple sparring partners. Just because I don't have an animal doesn't mean I don't know how to fight them.

Going through the huge double doors I head to the office because I have no idea where else to go. Or the direction I think the office is in. I am not going to ask anyone where the stupid office is because it should be easy to spot.

Its good I went this way, because heading a little farther down I see the office sign.

Going up to the receptionist I ask "Tell me where I can get my schedule and other stuff."

"You must be Vegeta. Well, here's your schedule and locker number and combo. Try to have a good year here at Orange Star High."

She hadn't finished her little speech when I walked out the door. Looking down to my schedule and then looking up to the roaring crowd of students all I thought was, _Good year? Yeah right, its going to be a living nightmare._

* * *

**Hoped you liked it if so please review and i will continue the story...peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long...my dad doesn't have a working computer and i was with him for five weeks, and after that i went right to band camp...which is hell by the way...i tried to make it a little longer hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own db/z/kai/gt if i did i would have shown what happened during those infamous three years**

* * *

Bulma POV

_SLAM!_

The door, thankfully, was still on its hinges from my brutal assault. Truth be told, I didn't give a damn about the door for the time being. I am fucking pissed at my friends and this new guy I don't notice my parents wide eyes as I go to my room. Or what I consider my other room, me and my dad's lab. Putting my bag on one of two hairs by the desk I head towards the project that I was attempting to do but couldn't get my rage in check. If someone were to come in and see me the would see the lengthening of my canines and eyes change, but I didn't. let me recap for those of you who weren't there.

Going to where I was supposed to go to get my schedule, I become lost in the sea of people. Getting pushed three fucking times I bump – actually a better word would be ramming – into this guy. To me he felt like a fucking wall so I didn't say anything and tried to get my bearings. When the asshole said

"Are you going to apologize or do I have to make you?"

"Why should I when it wasn't even my fault?"

Another thing to know, since last year, my temper has been rather unstable and my list of fights that I have been in due to them throwing the first punch is low to me throwing the first punch. Which my parents don't like but understand that it's my animal trying to break through but can't for reasons unknown.

"Last I recall _you_ were the one who bumped into me….so that makes you at fault."

"Bullshit, I got pushed into by dumbasses three times it's their fucking fault not mine!"

"So you were the one to come up to me not them. So apologize."

"The hell I will, you asshole."

"You really don't know who you're messing with."

"No, it's you ho doesn't know who they're messing with."

After that I walked away to my first class, not noticing how everyone stopped walking to watch our little fiasco, or the guy himself watching me walk away.

Then a little later in the day I had gym and we had to play something even though we didn't have clothes to change in and out of. So we played competitive frisbee. One of the girls on my team was trying to throw the disk to me when one of my opponents pushed me into someone. I will give you one guess, he has fucking hair that looks like a black flame, yep the asshole from earlier. I swear he's smirking at me even if his face looked completely neutral.

"If you're soooo attracted to me just say so."

All the boys snickered at the comment, even the shifters, but were silenced almost instantly whether it was my aurora which held killing intent or my glare that could kill in an instant, I don't know. But it vanished when I came up with a comeback.

"Wow didn't you thought that way about you maybe I came back here to kill you but got blinded by your ugliness."

Everyone ooohed and a couple even said burned. He frowned at that.

"Whatever, if I'm ugly, then you're hideous."

And then everyone said oooh louder than the other time. Me, I just walked away so I wouldn't start a fight on the first day of school. I promised my parents that I would not, _**will**_ not start a fight on the first day of school. It's supposed to be very bad luck or something.

When at lunch my friends knew somewhat that I argued with somebody and wanted all the details. Me being too riled up to stop told them. Most of them sided with the fucker for the first run in. Assholes, fortunately they didn't say too much about the second encounter.

English came and guess who comes in ten minutes late, you guessed it _him_. Oddly enough I don't even know the guy's name. Unfortunately the only seat left open was the one right in front of me by the window.

The teacher came in and did roll call, my name and several other names came up but not his. Finally the last name came, "Vegeta Ouji?"

He just raised his hand. I let out a giggle, because let's face it, his name sounds like vegetable. Slowly he turned to face me, apparently hearing my giggle said "Don't say a fucking word."

It took all of my power not to laugh. That is the only good thing about my day so far.

After English this bimbo with blue hair that was obviously dyed, blue eyes darker than mine came up to me.

"Are you Bulma?" The girl was playing with her hair and smacking her gum, and it's irking me.

"Yeah what about it? I don't owe you money do I?"

Thinking that she could get some of my money after I realized I don't owe her a nickel she said,

"Actually you owe me three million dollars and I expect to have it by Monday, also Vegeta is my boyfriend so stay the hell away from him."

"What the makes you think I want to be in the same vicinity as that bastard? Whatever, if you're done now, I am leaving."

Which if fast-forwarding, gets us back to where I am now. Why do people think they can walk right over me? Is it because my parents are rich and expect me to be shallow, or that due to emotional scars that it makes it that much easier? Well fuck it, I am my own person and cannot and _will_ not bow down to anyone. Looking at myself in the mirror across the way, I notice how frazzled and how much I look like a wild animal. Willing myself to calm down is extremely hard, to make matters worse my mom decided now was the perfect time to check in on me.

"Hon, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Do I fucking look alright? People are trying to walk all over me!" My rage is just so uncontrollable; it feels as if it is going to consume me if I don't let it out.

"Dammit! Am I seriously _**THAT WEAK? HUH AM I?" **_My voice starts to take on a gravelly tone, if you were to look at me you would see that my blue eyes getting wider, lighter and lighting up. My already lengthening canines grow more, along with my other teeth. My fingertips are bleeding profusely, due to the fact that claws are growing where my fingernails were before. Panting I notice the pain that is spreading out from my head to the rest of my body.

"Trunks **(A/N: Somebody who knows what name is please tell me. I don't want to go back and rewatch so many episodes just to figure out one person's name) **Bulma is shifting, come quickly!"

Not having to be told twice my father came in at just the wrong time. He was just the right size for me to take my anger out on.

Letting out a feral roar I charge at my father who reacts by shifting into a mountain lion the size of a horse jumps on top of me roaring back at me. Which only causes me to shift completely. My joints pop, as limbs extend. I can feel my head changing. Snout elongating ears going to the top of my head, whoever says the first shift never hurts is full of shit. Because I feel as if I am getting stretched out as Attila the Hun would have done to his enemies. White fur starts to encompass my body, tail growing, my hands become paws. After the whole ordeal I let out one of the loudest roars ever to be heard.

My senses heightened I smell the aurora of dominance around my father; he nips at my neck in warning and bears his teeth. Obeying the warning my ears go flat against my head in surrender. He gets off of me but doesn't shift back, my mother looking at me in compete awe.

"I never would have thought you would be this beautiful Bulma." She reaches to touch me, but I bare my teeth and let out a low growl, not appreciated by being treated like a pet. I am an animal not a house pet. Which reminds me, what the hell am I? Turning to look in the mirror, I stare in shock. I am a big cat. A white cat. Let me rephrase that I am a big ass white lioness with sky blue eyes. I freak and run. I run out of the lab and breaking down the door. I run into the forest making sure not to go to the school I run parallel with the hotel.

I can see everything, the twenty birds in the tree in front of me, the squirrels running, hiding from me. I can smell them too, and something else. Correction, someone else. Stopping I look around, then seeing black from the corner of my eye.

* * *

**Please please please review if you read this...it will make me want to update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again...with a semi fast update...it's fast to my other one...i am sorry it's short but don't worry. as the plot thickens it will get longer...dont know how much longer but longer**

**Disclaimer:I don't own db/z/kai/gt and whatver else is out there that deals with the whole thing. this story however and maybe a few charactors are mine and mine alone...without further ado the story.**

* * *

Vegeta POV

After the first day of hell on earth I went back to the place me and the other two dimwits live. In the forest on the east side of the school, it's totally secluded from the rest of the world by forest about a mile on each side**(A/N: think about where Chichi lives just not that style, more of a log cabin feel to it, since it's in our modern day and not theirs) **so it'll take a while for anyone to find us. Walking through the door, I notice something wrong; it's a little too quiet knowing those dweebs they'd be fighting, literally.

Creeping towards the living room, noticing that everything looks normal, I finally understand what's going on.

"Surprise!" Thing One jumps from the walkway of the second floor and tries to kick me but seeing it come a mile away I side step and the idiot just demolishes an end table with a lamp on it.

"What's with you baldy, can't land a decent kick anymore with your old age?"

He just growls at me.

I fail to realize that Thing Two had sneaked up behind me and swept my feet from under me.

"Goddammit! You're gonna pay Radditz!"

Getting up, I dodge all they dish out and after beating them to a bloody pulp I realize that it ain't enough to calm me down like usual.

Growling I grab a jacket and hunting knife, because we were seriously running out of food. Leaving the bumbling idiots to whine and complain about how I don't go easy on them I head out in search of bears, because they're the only things that we can hunt and not go every day to search for. After about thirty minutes of waiting and looking I start getting irritated until I hear a blood curdling roar from something about three mile away from here. A shifter, a really pissed off shifter. So, I have three options:

a. Go back to the house like a scaredy cat.

b. Face on whatever the shifter is with a hunting knife.

c. Ignore it and go back to hunting.

Hmmmm, decisions, decisions. Well option one was out from the start. For one I am not scared of anything or anyone. Two, I don't want to go back, and three well, I am really hungry.

The real choice is between two and three, well was until I heard footstep behind me. Tensing I go into a fight stance ready to pull out the knife when ready. Slowly turning around I see what the shifter is.

Cursing under my breath I look at the animal before me. Still low to the ground it keeps eye level with me, obviously to know why I am here. Female, due to the fact that it's a lion and males have manes. What catches me off guard it the coloring. _Normally _lions are tannish with yellow eyes, but somehow, this one is white with blue eyes. Eyes I find oddly familiar from somewhere.

As if in a trance I step closer to the animal, but stop immediately when she growls heavily at me.

"Well _excuse_ me, but uh you're interrupting my hunting trip."

Snarling she doesn't move but I can tell she's getting angrier with each passing second, the not moving part I understand, you don't want to show your back to the enemy. But the angry part I don't know why she seems to get angrier. With her tail acting like it has a mind of its own frantically moving from one way to the next I can't help but grab it.

Clawing at my hands when I did this I happen to have fast reflexes, thankfully I am okay.

"…_**ot a pet!"**_

All shifters have telepathy to contact others in their pack while in animal form, but that isn't what surprises me. It's the fact that she can't get a full sentence projected tells me this must be her first shift. That and the fact I know her voice.

Looking around to make sure that we are indeed alone I look back at the blue eyed shifter.

"Why the hell are you here?"

She growled at me and put her snout to the sky. Smelling whatever she did she jolted and proceded to run away quickly from the way I just came.

Right into the direction of my house.

"Oh hell."

If those idiots find her they're gonna think that she's with them. _Is she? You don't have a clue if she's a spy._

Even if she is, they'll kill her and the only one to do any killing is me.

* * *

Bulma POV

Vegeta! Did I have to run into that asshole? I know I was just following some scent but I didn't realize it was his scent. I thought it was going to be some meadow or a clearing, but not him. I realize he smells very good but now I smell something else, before I smelt my father coming after me which is why I am running, but now I smell something far darker. Whatever is up ahead isn't going to be pretty. That much I can tell you.

* * *

**PLEEEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW...it makes me sooo happy to see who does review...who knows the happier i am the more i might want to update ;D so peace out peeps**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i finally had enough time to post another chapter...if you guys ever get lost let me know and i will do my best explain whats going on...To those who reviewed...Thank you!your the people i update to, gladly...so heres the next installment**

* * *

3rd Person POV

While Vegeta was off hunting, Radditz and Nappa, being who they are wouldn't stay in the 'house' for more than an hour at a time, left. Sensing a powerful shifter close by prepared a trap so they can interrogate it. After the preparations were done all that was to do was wait.

Thankfully they didn't need to wait long, but the beast they saw was not what they were expecting. It wasn't the fact that they were scared the trap wouldn't work, because it worked with every type of shifter. No it's the fact that the amount of power coming from the beast wasn't male, but female.

Surrounding the animal, one facing her face the other her tail, which was all but still. Smiling they analyzed her. She, not liking the scrutiny growled like the animal she is at the moment. All of her body was low to the floor ready to pounce when needed.

"Hello there kitty, what's a beauty like you doing out here? You know it's dangerous for young ladies to be out in the forest alone."

Bulma POV

The hell? How does he know about shifters, or the fact that I am young? Don't get me wrong but he doesn't seem like the nice guy trying to strike a conversation. My tail was the only thing signaling I was listening.

Forgetting about whose chasing me for the moment, I try to come up with a plan that will get me away from this, sorry these, guys with minimal damage done to me. Not knowing if they have any weapons on them means that charging and clawing them to death is out of the question. I could follow along with them and hope they just leave, but the way there looking at me, by which I know quite well, they won't let me go. Which leaves me with one other option, do I run for it? What if that's their plan though? I could be walking straight into a death trap. Death trap or death, one I could live through the other I won't. Great. Fuck it, I chose the hope of living.

The only thing is which way do I run, obviously these two blocked off the front and back for a reason. Probably assumed if I had the chance I would run in one of those directions, smart move on their part. Now left or right, one way could have a trap, both could have a trap, or none have a trap and they are extremely cocky. I pray for the last.

"What are you thinking about little girl? You don't want to us fine gentlemen?"

What should have been a grunt came out a cross between a whine and a sneeze. Hearing footsteps, I knew I had to think fast, since the thing is too far away to smell. When you don't know who is coming assume it's backup for the enemy, that's what Goku taught me.

It's time to choose, left or right, because if backup does come for them then you're doomed. Eenie meenie minee mo, left it is. Hunching my back, swatting at the guy by my tail he falls and the other I roar at, I turn my body to the left. Which was unfortunately the one with a trap.

A branch I ran over was the trigger and a metal like rope wrapped around my paws like a snake would slither up a rock and pulled tight. I can tell you it dislocated all of my paws, which means even if I were to break out of the rope I wouldn't be able to run away. But with my heritage of stubborn people, I can't give them the satisfaction of seeing me scared or what not.

The stranger I heard I can now smell, it was the same person I saw not even fifteen minute prior. Vegeta.

"Nappa! Cut her loose before I cut your head off! Didn't I tell you there was a pack of them around here somewhere?"

"And how do you know she isn't one of _them!_ Their pack could be spies for them for all we know!"

"With that much energy leaking out of her? You're kidding right? Even _**you**_ would be able to sense her from a mile away!"

With that said, I plummeted to the ground.

Vegeta POV

Dumbasses! All of them are, even if the blue eyed bitch was working with Frieza capturing her is the stupidest move, they'd surely find then. And she's stupid for falling for the trap. And a simple one too.

As soon as fancy feet plopped to the ground, not on her feet surprisingly, she let out a groan, looked at Nappa and growled.

"Not my fault you can't land on all fours!"

"…_my fault….won't…..away…feet….fixed!"_

Considering she just went through her first shift and able to get that much of a sentence using telepathy out, I am impressed. Until I notice she isn't standing up. Which means something is wrong with her. Whether it's petty or not I don't know.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? Stand up!" She answered by groaning then made a noise close to a whimper. Rolling my eyes I go over to her and inspect her injuries.

Great somebody is gonna get hurt when the pack figures out what happened to her. Her fur around all of her ankles is dark red signaling blood. Most likely dislocated feet, and when I bet when the idiot dropped her she landed on her shoulder, getting that dislocated too.

Everything else about her seemed normal, then suddenly an idea struck me.

Touching her forehead, I concentrated until I formed a psychic link with her.

_Where's your pack?_

_You think that they'll let you go once they find out about me?_

_I don't plan to meet your pack, just get you back within their boundaries._

_We're in the boundaries, this whole forest I ours or was last time I checked. So is the school for that matter. What does the location of my pack have to with anything, you can't help a shifter when in their first shift. It is the law so these injuries would have to heal on their own anyways._

_Your point? If that's the case then I'm going._

Starting to leave I can feel waves of anxiety coming from the wounded lion, but would voice it, she just laid her head on the green foliage, that tail moving as if nothing happened to its mater.

Never once I had ever had a guilty conscience about anything I did, until today. Grumbling loudly I walked back to the beast, and climbed the tree she hanged off of. Always carrying a big knife comes in handy. Cutting branches five inches thick and ten feet long I start making a sled to pull her on. Using smaller branches off the ground the sled made it took all three of us to drag her weight across it. Now all we had to do was avoid the pack, that by the way live in the forest that I do, get her healed and still manage to keep a low profile. Just another walk in the park isn't it?

* * *

**Please...pretty please review...i hope you liked it...i am suprised i still like reading what i already wrote for this story...anywho peace out my peeps**


End file.
